Broken
"Broken" is the first episode of the Season Two of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It is the twenty-third episode of the series overall, and premiered on September 30, 2012. This episode is the second season premiere. Synopsis Reality and myth begin to merge as the fairytale characters awaken from the Evil Queen's broken curse and remember who they were. But to their dismay, they aren't transported back to the fairytale land. To make matters worse, Rumplestiltskin - aka Mr. Gold - wanting to gain the upper hand in his power struggle with Regina, has introduced magic into the town. In fairytales, magic has its place, but in our world it can have unfathomable consequences. Meanwhile, back in the fairytale land that was, Prince Phillip awakens his sleeping beauty, Princess Aurora, but discovers that he and his traveling companion, Mulan, will soon have to face a deadly foe. Recap In New York City, a mysterious man is on his way home. Upon arriving in his apartment, it begins to rain, and he notices that his window is open. Cellphone in hand, he attempts to close the stuck window, but drops the phone out the window in the process. The man leans on a desk, looking defeated, when a dove lands on the windowsill. The dove leaves a note and flies off. The man picks up and examines it; it's a postcard with the word "Broken" written on it. The man turns it over, revealing a photo of the Storybrooke Clock Tower. In the Enchanted Forest, two riders cross a desolate countryside, approaching an abandoned castle. Upon their arrival, one of the riders, Prince Phillip, cuts through thorns to reach a slumbering young woman in a large room. He advises his riding companion that they should not tell "her"—referring to the young woman—everything yet. Prince Phillip uses true love's kiss to awaken the sleeping beauty, Princess Aurora. Phillip advises a confused Aurora that they will restore their castle and kingdom, and must journey to a safe haven. Aurora questions if they are hiding from Maleficent, and Phillip advises her that there are new dangers, but they can face them. In Storybrooke, the magical smoke vanishes. Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan walk down the main street where they meet Ruby, Granny and the seven dwarves, all of them relieved that the Dark Curse has been broken, and recognizing each other from their fairytale pasts. When Ruby asks what they should do now, Mary Margaret replies that she wants to find her daughter. Emma Swan and Henry Mills appear, and she has a brief reunion with her parents. The dwarfs question what the smoke was and who caused it; Mother Superior approaches the group and informs them that it was magic. Henry suggests that she "do something magical"; Mother Superior replies that there are no wands or Fairy Dust, and matters are complicated. Meanwhile, at the wishing well, Mr. Gold and Belle discuss Belle's imprisonment at Regina's hands. Belle reveals that she was abducted by the Evil Queen in the Enchanted Forest and was locked away, and spent the entirety of the Curse's reign in the asylum. Gold swears he will not let this go. However, Belle makes him promise that he will not kill Regina and he accepts. Back with Emma, the crowd (her parents, Henry, the dwarfs, Ruby, Granny, and Mother Superior) walk down the main street. Mary Margaret suggests they discuss their pasts, and Emma puts her off. David and Mary Margaret express that they have waited for this reunion, and Emma interrupts that she has too, but she never imagined it this way, and she needs time. The conversation is interrupted when David notices townspeople running through the streets. Archie Hopper approaches the group and informs them that Dr. Whale has worked everyone into a frenzy; they're heading to Regina's house to kill her. Leroy suggests it's great, but Archie argues that killing Regina is wrong, and Henry agrees, adding that Regina is still his mom. David points out that Regina may have her powers back and the townsfolk could be heading to their deaths. They rush off to stop the mob. Phillip and Aurora joyfully reunite. It is interrupted, however, when his traveling companion notices a rumbling from the floor. Suddenly, a large creature bursts through. Phillip fights the creature briefly before causing it to drop a medallion. The creature then flies off and Phillip picks up the creature's medallion. Aurora asks what it was, to which Phillip replies, "Something bad." Mr. Gold and Belle enter his shop. Gold tells Belle to wait while he finds her something to wear and enters the back area. He opens a locked cabinet and takes out a box. Opening the box, he removes the same medallion the creature dropped in Aurora's palace. A mob of townspeople, led by Dr. Whale, confront Regina at her front door. Regina attempts to use magic to frighten the crowd, but is unsuccessful. As Dr. Whale pins Regina against the column and the crowd calls for blood, Emma and her allies break through the crowd, calling for Dr. Whale to let Regina go. When Whale questions why he should listen to Emma, she responds that she is still Sheriff. Mary Margaret adds that nothing justifies killing Regina, and David tells Dr. Whale to back off. Whale responds that David is not his prince, further telling him that who he really is, is none of his business. Mary Margaret declares that Regina should be locked up, for her safety as well as everyone else's. As they lock Regina in a jail cell, David asks her why they didn't return to the Enchanted Forest when the curse was broken. Regina responds that there is nothing to go back to. Mary Margaret suggests they find Gold, and they depart. Gold appears as Regina eyes the lock on her cell, telling her that magic is "different" in Storybrooke. Gold reveals that he promised Belle he wouldn't kill her, but will give her a fate worse than death. He then forces Regina to hold the medallion. Phillip's companion explains that the creature was a Wraith, and reveals herself to be Mulan. She explains that the Wraith marks its' victims and then sucks out their souls, and reminds Phillip and Aurora that they need to begin their journey. As Phillip reassures Aurora, he notices a mark burned into his hand from the medallion; however, he hides this fact from Aurora. Back in town, Mr. Gold uses the power of his dagger to summon the Wraith. As he does so, the mark from the medallion burns on Regina's palm. Emma entrusts Henry to Ruby. Mary Margaret attempts to start a reunion conversation with Emma, telling her that she seems unhappy about it. Emma tells her that she is happy, but explains that, her entire life, she only knew that her parents sent her away. When Mary Margaret tells her that they did it for her, Emma replies that it doesn't change the fact that she was alone. Mary Margaret replies that if they hadn't sent her away, she would have been cursed too, and Emma responds that they would have still been together, and wonders which curse is worse. She then ends the conversation, and reminds them that they need to find Gold. Traveling until nightfall, Mulan, Phillip, and Aurora decide to make camp for the night. Phillip tells Aurora that he is going to find wood for a fire. He kisses her goodbye, and a tear runs down his face as he walks away. Emma, Mary Margaret, and David confront Mr. Gold in his shop. When Emma asks what the purple mist was, Gold replies that it was magic, but refuses to answer why he brought it to Storybrooke. At this moment, the shop shakes violently. David and Mary Margaret look out at the town under siege, Gold explains that "it" is his gift to them, and it's going to take care of Regina. Before exiting the shop, Emma advises Mr. Gold they're "not done", and he replies that she still owes him a favor. After the trio departs, Belle emerges from the back and having overheard everything she confronts Gold, they have an argument and she tells him she thought he'd changed. Annoyed he replies, "What, in the hour you've known me?" she exits the shop, clearly hurt. While Mulan attempts to start a fire, she hears the Wraith lurking nearby. Aurora emerges from her tent, asking where Phillip is. Realizing he has taken the horses, Mulan concludes that Phillip was marked by the Wraith, and left to protect Aurora. She heads off after him, and Aurora chases after her. The Wraith attacks Regina in her cell. As it begins to suck out her soul, David appears and hits it with a chair. After he is unsuccessful in subduing the creature, Mary Margaret uses a makeshift flamethrower to scare the creature off. Regina informs the trio that the Wraith cannot be killed, and will stalk her until it claims her. David suggests they do nothing and let the creature take Regina. Emma interjects that she promised Henry she'd protect Regina, and Regina suggests they send the Wraith "somewhere it can't hurt anyone". At city hall, Regina produces Jefferson's hat. Emma recognizes it and names its' owner, but Regina pretends to not know who Jefferson is. In the main hall, Regina places the hat on the floor, explaining that it's a portal to the Enchanted Forest, and they only need to send the Wraith through it in order to get rid of it. When Mary Margaret remarks that she thought their land was gone, Regina replies that it is, and sending the Wraith into the portal will "banish it to oblivion". As the Wraith approaches, Regina tries unsuccessfully to open the portal. Mulan tracks Phillip as Aurora approaches, having found one of their horses. Mulan tries to convince her to stay behind, telling Aurora that Phillip's best chance is her. Aurora claims that Mulan loves Phillip as well, and Mulan denies it. The Wraith enters the hall and is engaged by David as Mary Margaret lights a railing on fire to keep the Wraith away from Regina, Emma, and the hat. Regina continues her attempts at opening the portal, and is unsuccessful. Phillip attempts to draw out the Wraith when Mulan and Aurora find him. He tells them to go, and Mulan suggests she mark herself. Phillip refuses and the Wraith approaches. Phillip turns briefly, saying "I love you" before his soul is sucked out by the Wraith. The Wraith is then sucked back into the medallion. Regina is still unsuccessful in opening the portal, and out of options Emma touches her arm and the portal opens instantaneously. David is knocked back by the Wraith, which then goes after Regina, standing in front of the portal. Emma knocks Regina out of the way as the Wraith is sucked through the portal, but Emma is grabbed and pulled through as well. Mary Margaret jumps in after her, and David tries to do the same; but the portal closes before he gets there. Aurora and Mulan return to the castle and lay Phillip on Aurora's bier. While they lament over the loss of Phillip, Mulan gives Aurora the medallion saying she should have it. An enraged David confronts Regina over the portal closing and demands to know what happened. When Regina responds that she does not know, he threatens her. In defense, she uses her magic to force him against the wall and while wrapping vines around him, they begin to squeeze and choke the life out of him. Regina gives him some mocking words, and prepares to deliver the final blow. However, she is interrupted by Henry and Ruby's arrival. Henry is horrified at what he sees. David falls from the wall as Regina releases him. Shifting from a menacing to a soothing tone, she tries to reassure Henry everything is fine. She tells Henry that Emma and Mary Margaret are gone. Henry tells her that he doesn't want anything to do with her until she gets them back. When Regina questions where Henry will go, David responds, "With me". He then exits with Henry and Ruby. Mr. Gold is seen absently spinning his wheel in his shop when Belle finally returns. Gold tells her the beast is gone and Regina lives. Belle replies that he didn't get what he wanted, and Gold responds that it "remains to be seen". Belle notices the chipped cup. Gold tells her that it's the only thing he truly cherishes, and that she must leave, because he's still a monster. Belle responds that that is the reason she has to stay. In Mary Margaret and Emma's apartment, a dejected Henry gazes at a photo of the two women. David reassures him that they are alive, and he will find them. At Aurora's Palace, Aurora mourns over Phillip when Mulan tells her they need to leave. She informs Aurora that much has changed. Aurora responds that she was asleep for less than a year. Mulan then explains that, while Aurora slept, the Evil Queen enacted a curse over the land that ripped everyone away to another world. When Aurora points out that they are still there, Mulan explains that their corner of the land was left untouched, and the people left behind were "frozen" for 28 years until time suddenly started again. She further tells Aurora that the land is ravaged with terrible dangers, and the survivors have found a safe haven that they should depart for. Hearing a noise, the two approach the rubble left from the Wraith's arrival. Moving a large piece that is blocking whatever is underneath, Mulan uncovers Emma and Mary Margaret, saying, "That's what brought the Wraith here. That's what killed our Prince." Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle (Storybrooke) *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Meghan Ory as Ruby *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *David Anders as Dr. Whale *Lee Arenberg as Leroy *Sarah Bolger as Princess Aurora *Jamie Chung as Mulan *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Julian Morris as Prince Phillip *Michael Raymond-James as Mysterious Man *Raphael Sbarge as Archie Hopper *Keegan Connor Tracy as Mother Superior Co-Starring *Noah Beggs as Man *Mike Coleman as Happy (Storybrooke) *Faustino Di Bauda as Walter *David-Paul Grove as Doc (Storybrooke) *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey (Storybrooke) *Gabe Khouth as Mr. Clark *Mig Macario as Bashful (Storybrooke) Uncredited *Wraith (CGI) Quotes David: Who are you, Whale? Whale: That's my business. Mary Margaret: You’re my daughter and I want to talk to you. I know that we have talked but we didn’t know that we were talking. We talked about things we probably shouldn’t have even talked about. One night stands ... David: One night stands? Mary Margaret: Whale. David: Whale?! Mary Margaret: 'We were cursed. That is neither here nor there. 'Mr. Gold: Magic is different here ... dearie. Regina: I noticed. Emma: What's the problem? Regina: Magic — it's different here. Regina: I suppose this is your doing. Mr. Gold: Most things are. Mulan: That thing out there is dangerous. And Phillip... he left to protect you. So even if I don't believe in his methods, I'm going to honor his wishes. I'm going to keep you safe. Aurora: I never asked him to. Mulan: You never had to. Everything he does, he does for you. And now he's going to die for you. Love is sacrifice, something you clearly don't understand. David: Don't worry. Emma and Mary Margaret, they're alive. Henry: How do you know? David: I have faith. Henry: But... David: Henry, come here. I will find them. I will always find them. Aurora: Where's Phillip? Mulan: I thought he was in your tent. Aurora: He said he was making a fire. Mulan: I'm making the fire. Aurora: I can see that. Trivia *The opening titlecard features the Wraith. *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via Twitter on July 11, 2012. He tweeted a photo of the episode's script cover. *For the first time, the events seen in the Enchanted Forest occur in the present, after the events seen in Storybrooke, as this episode tells how the Wraith, Emma and Mary Margaret are sent to the Enchanted Forest, and Prince Phillip's death occurs after they come through the portal. *The name of the episode appears on the postcard received by the mysterious man. *When Emma and Mary Margaret are talking about how she was left alone and the Dark Curse, Emma asks which curse is worst; this is a call back to the episode "Snow Falls" where Regina says "because not having someone, well that's the worst curse imaginable." *This episode's opening Enchanted Forest scene is very similar to the opening scene of "Pilot"; A prince riding on horseback to awaken a sleeping princess with true love's kiss. *In an interview with TV Guide, Emilie de Ravin admitted she accidentally bit Robert Carlyle's lip while filming Mr. Gold & Belle's kiss in the beginning of the episode. *As of this episode, Meghan Ory and Emilie de Ravin are billed as "starring", and Raphael Sbarge and Eion Bailey are billed as "guest starring" when they appear. es:Broken de:Broken